


In the Eyes of Julian del Pilar

by bembemwrites



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/bembemwrites
Summary: The relationships of Julian's friends, based on his perspective.





	In the Eyes of Julian del Pilar

**Author's Note:**

> For my secrer elf, @huleeyaaan
> 
> Sorry, i can't draw. Pero your wish is my command.
> 
> (imma throw in some jovente for you too hihihi)
> 
> I am so sorry, I suck at endings
> 
> My "looks into the night sky" scenes are too overused.....

 

An alarm clock rattled, it's ringing filling the silent, messy bedroom. A man stirs at the sheets, clearly hangover from last night's activities.

 

"Puta.", Julian groaned, rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of his sleepiness.

 

He sits down beside his bed, grabbing the glass of water that is waitiing for him. 

 

"Ano ba yan, ang panget ng lasa.", Julian's first thought cane running to his mouth. His mom always place the water by 7am, meaning it is already late. He checks the time. 10 am.

 

Good thing it's a Saturday he thought, relieved. The director on their play rehearsal is super strict when it becomed to tardiness, their practice scheduled on Mondays to Thursday. Julian, however, counters it with his natural talents. He is after all a triple threat, one who can sing, dance, and act. He is still trying to improve the first one though, him always off-key and out of tempo.

 

His singing abilities stopped him for a second. He tried to sing a brief note, a note he can actually deliver quite well, and failed to so. He rocked the karaoke too much last night, along with Joven.

 

God, he can perform that well when he's drunk Julian take note on the guy Vicente invited over.

 

Julian stands up, almost tipping over as blood rushes to his head, and proceeded to go outside. Goyo was already recalling their late night activities to their mother.

 

"And then, tapos, we were shouting to the mic singing along. Hi Kuya! Gising ka na pala.", Goyo greeted him.

 

Julian seats alongside Goyo at the dining table. The pandesal was reheated as it was already quite late for a morning breakfast.

 

No, there is no such thing as "late breakfast". It's called brunch, and it's our meal Julian remembered Ilying noting something like that. He is kinda an advocate for gay rights. NOT ALL GAYS ARE FEMININE!!!

 

Julian picks out one piece, smothered it with butter and sugar, and listened to Goyo's recollection.

 

"Ano ba yan Goyo? Di naman ganon ka-intense kahapon. It felt like it's one of our regular night outs.", Julian pointed out with the exaggerated storytelling of his younger brother.

 

"Well, it was, to me. Anyways, Ma, may pupuntahan kami ni EJ mamaya. Event daw kung ano.", Goyo said.

 

"Grabe, di na kayo napagod?", Julian retorted, amazed as if they didn't stay up past midnight, stumbling in the dark streets clearly drunk.

 

"The gays never rest, Julian.", Ilyong pointed out at their doorway, clearly dressed up to spend the Saturday strolling around outside.

 

"EJ!", Goyo shouted. Ilyong just rolled his eyes hearing the nickname Goyo picked for him.

 

"Hi po, Tita. O, Gagoyo, bilisan mo na diyan. Malapit na Uber natin.", Ilyong replied.

 

Goyo stands up and bid farewell to his mother and brother. Together, the couple went out and go to their way.

 

———

 

Julian was reading his lines, reviewing and memorizing it. Saturdays was quite boring to him now after university. The bliss of having no classes and homework now a sickening feeling on his job life. It still feels he has a requirement to do like doing the play exceptionally well. Burden of deadlines never ceased on Julian's shoulder.

 

His phone rang. It was Vicente.

 

"Talk to me.", Julian picked up.

 

"May ginagawa ka? Punta tayo kay Joven.", Vicente asked.

 

"Di ba may work siya ngayon?"

 

"Kaya nga. I want to suprise him."

 

"Hindi ba yun masisisante? Kasi distracted?"

 

"Grabe ka naman. Sige na, samahan mo ko."

 

Hopeless romantic ang gago, kailangan pa ng kasama Julian sighed and said yes.

 

"Sige, meet tayo sa mall.", Vicente cut off the line.

 

Julian stands up and gets ready, script placed on his bag.

 

———

 

It was as Julian has expected.

 

Joven getting frazzled to see his suitor on the coffee shop.

 

What a mess the two are Julian thought But cute.

 

Julian was at a different table with the couple, a table between them. The barista, who was in his break, was talking with Vicente. They have been doing this for two months. God, be together already Ilyong pointed out one time to them when they were out celebrating Joven's promotion. He also noticed the quite tension between the two men. I mean, hindi ka naman yung nakashoot, akala mo namang lahat ng ticket ng machine binigay sa iyo. he scolded Enteng when Joven shot a ball through the jackpot hole.

 

Julian scans his paper again and again, but nothing seems to register and went into his mind. He will be in a lot of trouble now.

 

———

 

And then he was. Monday's rehearsal was already the day where they have to not have a script in hand. The punishment was to run around the studio two times.

 

Julian was already panting even before the first act was finished. He has a lot of lines in the middle of the act and Mr. Emilio Aguinaldo, the director, was eyeing him, clearly aware of his wrong actions.

 

Felicidad was standing beside him at the sides when the last scene is playing.

 

"First act pa lang, nakatakbo ka na yata ng buong EDSA.", she said.

 

"Sorry na. Ikaw kasi, sobrang perpekto.", he replied to the actor who hasn't run a single lap despite her long lines at the beggining.

 

"Alright, wrap up! We will start Act two in 30 minutes.", Flattops, a nickname Feli came up with his brother, called up after the last scene was finished. Feli said it was due to his rather distinctive hairstyle, and everyone agreed to call him that at his back.

 

"Ang OA naman nung si Tomas Mascardo. Makabelt, wagas.", Remedios walked to them. "Hindi naman magaling.", she whispered, earning a high-five from her girlfriend.

 

"Uy Julian, tara labas tayo. Mamaya pa naman yung scenes mo 'di ba?", Remedios offered him.

 

Their play was not ordinary. The writer, Jose Rizal, has set up three acts instead of the usual two the modern musicals have adapted to. It was about a revolution of some sorts, but with magic. He said he takes a lot of inspirations on the country's own history, but Julian never grasps the connections between it.

 

"It feels like I have lived in that era, you know? Like one of my past lives?", he said when they were briefed on the first day of rehearsals.

 

Act two has introduced yet another set of characters, making the play even more expensive considering the complicated costumes and props needed for it. Custom-made wands and wizard hats alongside some intricate backgrounds, with a green sky, blood colored seas, and greenery colored with yellow instead of the usual. Jullian can't believe they made it so that the whole back wall of the stage is covered by it. It is even an hour long.

 

Act three is where all the characters meet up and Act one characters get to enter the stage about 15 minutes after the act has started. It is just a messy play if he ever seen one.

 

"Bilisan mo. Iiwan ka namin, sige.", Remy said after a minute of silence.

 

"Sige. Pero libre niyo, ah.". Julian got an eyeroll as a reply.

 

———

 

They returned to the studio just in time to see the last scene of Act two. They just finished eating at a cafe they found when they went out drinking, being cast for the musical. This time, however, they just ordered from their all-day breakfast menu and blue lemonade instead of buckets of beer. The last note of the song resonated on Julian as he heads to his stuff. Flattops announced another 30-minute break and everyone filled in, resting and preparing for the final act. He was with Remy, her helping him to memorize his lines, when Analecto Enriquez, Enteng's brother, approached them.

 

"Hello.", Remy greeted him, temporarily averting her eyes from the script.

 

Etong nodded in reply and gets his water bottle. Him working out those long lines must have tired him.

 

"Tinutulungan mo daw si Vicente?", Etong said after drinking, referring to the coffee shop incident.

 

"More like moral support lang. Hinahayaan ko sila sa katorpehan nila.", Julian replied, forgetting already the lines Remedios have reviewed him with.

 

"Well, relate din ako. Tinulungan ko rin yun sa pagligaw dun sa kapitbahay namin before he came out.", Etong breathed out.

 

"Ang hirap maging straight.", they both said in unison.

 

After their conversation, Julian got a punch from Remy.

 

"Para saan yun?"

 

"May pa-'hirap maging straight' pa kayo nalalaman diyan.", Remy pointed out. "And wala pa sa kalahati ang kabisado mo."

 

And that moment, Flattops ordered to gather up for the third act. Julian exhaled, preparing for his Olympic run around the studio.

 

———

 

"I'm home.", he says to particularly no one. Julian arrived at his apartment not past 7. He opens up a soda from his fridge and slumped at his couch. He turns the tv on to check on some news. The usual deaths at some far away barrio or the non-stop features of the network's artist sickened him and he browse through the channels. He willed hinself to not switch to Netflix as he just finished binge-watching "The Office" a week ago and he has a two-week rule to not turn it on once he finished it. His phone rings, displaying Goyo's number.

 

"Yo, waddup?"

 

"Kuya? Are you available ba? Pwede ba magkita tayo? I need someone to vent out to.", Goyo said through sniffles.

 

Julian inhaled. Here we go again. He said to Goyo to head to his place as he is "tired" from the rehearsal.

 

Julian have handled this stuff before. The only difference is that previously, Goyo vents out the negative traits of his one month girlfriends. When he got his relationship with Ilyong, however, he discusses their fights and he always, always, blames himself, like he is at fault. Most of the time, they resolve it pretty quickly. Other times it almost got to a point they almost break up due to some pesky solicitors that Goyo has, according to Ilyong, smiled too flirty to.

 

He is actually impressed to the both of them. Even with all their constant fights and struggles, they always work things out and when they are not fighting, they look like a couple who never raised their voices in their entire lives.

 

"Kuya, hindi ito tulad ng dati. May something na iba.", Goyo repeated his starting line again to Julian, "Feel ko talaga magbrebreak kami kanina."

 

"Ano ba nangyari?", Julian asked, needing more context.

 

Goyo said that Ilyong has beginning to have doubts on their relationship. "Sabi niya, parang napipilitan lang daw siya. Na he is not good enough daw.... Kuya! Baka naman ako yun? What if I'm not enough for him?", the younger del Pilar curled to Julian.

 

"Hay, naku. Naririnig ko ba sinasabi mo? Umupo ka nga ng maayos.", Julian made Goyo sit up and look at him, eyes still streaming with tears.

 

"Huminga ka. Isipin mo kung saan kayo nagkulang, both ah. Usap lang kayo and magisip kung paano ninyo aayysin ang problema ninyo.", Julian blurted out yet again his generic answer to their problems, but somehow it always works.

 

"Ok, kuya.", Goyo sniffed, "The best ka talaga!"

 

Goyo stands up and proceeds to say goodbye to his Kuya Julian. He leaves and Julian continues to browse channels.

 

———

 

"And five, six, seven, eight. One more time.", Selong, their choreographer, reviewed the actors on the final dance number.

 

"All right, since nakalima na tayong ulit, water break na muna. Be back at 5 mins.", he said after a turn and he heads to the doors.

 

"Oh my god, papatayin ba tayo nun? Pahingi nga!", Remy gasped out and snatched the water bottle Julian is holding. Julian is fine, great actually. He didn't got tired and followed all the intricate steps Selong has taught.

 

"Grabe naman 'to. Dali kaya." Etong buzzed in.

 

"Dali? Magaling ka lang sumayaw. Pahingi naman, Remy." Fely begged her girlfriend for water.

 

"Kasi, ang ne-nega ninyo. Sayaw pa lang yan. Remember, may pa-pose pa tayo sa huling-huli.", Julian reminded them, gaining a collected groan as a reply.

 

"Sus. Madali lang sa'yo kasi nakatayo ka lang sa dulo.", Fely slammed his water bottle unto his chest. It was emptied two-thirds all the way through. It was full when he got it out of the bag.

 

"Ewan." was all Julian can say. He sat down crossed legged on the floor. His friends join him. They indulged their 5-minute break by not speaking and just staring at the mirrors, reflecting their grim faces. The doors slammed open, giving way to Marcelo H. del Pilar, and they continued their practice.

 

———

 

The night was humid. Julian was at the rooftop of the apartment. He drinks water from a bottle, sitted out to remove its acquired coldness, and gets annoyed with the condensation around it. A cold breeze swept through the actor.

 

For all the things he thinks for the moment, he thinks the relationships of his friends.

 

All of them, battling out problems in life together. Having someone in your back. Being special for one another.

 

Julian just thinks it's unfair the universe hasn't given yet his other half. But he knows whenever that will happen, it will be amazing. 

 

A shooting star came out. And Julian turns his thoughts into a wish.

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the longest fics I have ever done. (This is actually probably the first)


End file.
